


Sound of Bone

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Derek has something to show Stiles.





	Sound of Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



Stiles had been in a lot of dark places. Literally and figuratively. The woods at night were nothing, but the hair on the back of his neck were on end. Was it the full moon? Was it the impending Halloween? No, that would be stupid. Full moons were less spooky because there was more light. He barely even needed the flashlight on his cell phone. He spun around at a twig snapping.

There was nothing.

"Derek?" he called out into the darkness. Nothing. "It was just a rabbit. Or another werewolf that wants to eat me."

Hands grabbed Stiles from behind, and he screamed as he was shoved against a tree. Derek closed in on his space and kissed his neck.

"You scared the shit out of me," Stiles said breathlessly. He knew Derek got more playful (by Derek standards) at the full moon, but he hadn't quite expected that.

"Kiss before I shift?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles mumbled, his heart still pounding against his chest. He grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. His body heat was overwhelming, and it took Stiles' breath away. Just the warmth and smell of him, and the heat of his mouth on Stiles' lips. 

"Oh," Stiles sighed as Derek pulled away. Great, now he'd have to think about ignoring the stirring in his pants before he could do anything else. He grabbed his bag of supplies off the ground and slung it over his shoulder. "You ready to go hunting?"

Derek pulled off his shirt to reveal his gleaming abs. He tossed it aside and glanced up at the moon. "Ready when you are," he said, before doubling over. No one said the transformation was easy. His bones crunched painfully as they shifted in his body. He dropped to the ground, and when he looked up at Stiles, his face was more wolf than man.

Stiles covered his ears, knowing what was going to come next.

Derek howled, and now in his full wolf form he went running.

"Shit," Stiles said, and started after his boyfriend. "Wait for me!"

Every time.


End file.
